


Grey

by Taranh



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taranh/pseuds/Taranh
Summary: The world is grey and its colour is a lie. Vent piece.





	Grey

Grey. The colour of this world is grey.

Falling through this abyss has taught me this knowledge. In childhood exists a lie: a saturated, colorful world. The march of time reveals the truth. Every year, we see more truth until the abyss opens beneath the soles of our feet. It consumed my soul before it had returned for my body.

It does not surprise me. The abyss comes for all. A body exists as the ship for the soul, its captain. With no one to man its helm, the ship decays into a drifting husk at sea. The captain goes down with its ship; yet, the abyss, driven by its greed, operates on the reverse. 

It claims souls at birth and starts its drain at the end of childhood. One morning, a body awakes empty and eyes open to reveal faded irises. One becomes unaware of any logical thought. At this stage, we drift as husks until the abyss returns to finish its meal.

How long will I fall down this abyss? To a husk like me, I no longer comprehend time. Hours or days, maybe years, will pass in the saturated world. I feel the last sparks of my consciousness fading away.

I recall the end of childhood. A happy moment fills me with joy. Excitement to blow away those thirteen candles excites every cell. Only now with the grey truth staring me in the face do I realize where it all began. Those fragile flames lit on cheap wax keep the abyss from draining a soul into its stomach.

I question why no one stopped me from extinguishing those flames. I drifted through life wondering that question each morning. We believe in the lie of saturated world, full of colour of every hue. Time reveals the truth.

Grey. The colour of this world is grey.


End file.
